


Birthday Wishes

by JackMKaiser



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Porn Watching, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMKaiser/pseuds/JackMKaiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought that she was going to spend her birthday alone, but fate other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

“What are you still doing here, Sam?”

Sam looked up from the computer printouts that she was studying to see her friend, Dr. Janet Frasier, standing in her the doorway of her office dressed in a simple sweater and blue jeans. The sight made her heart skip a beat; Janet was a very beautiful woman and those snug fit jeans made the depressed mood that she’d been in disappear faster than a puff of smoke in a high wind. Her mouth suddenly became dry and she quickly reached for her coffee mug to get a drink before she could even think of speaking.

“Oh hey, Janet. I-uh had some things I needed to work on,” Sam replied as she nervously picked at the corner of a piece of paper.

“It’s your birthday, Sam, you should be out partying or something other than being holed up in your office working,” Janet said as she walked closer to Sam.

Sam sighed and looked back down at the printout. It was sad that she was at work on her birthday when she had time off to the outside world, but to her there was a perfectly good reason for it- Janet. She came to the Mountain to work to be where Janet was. Teal’c was on Chulak with Bra’tac and Ry’ac, Daniel went to Egypt to help with an archaeological dig, and Jack went off to Minnesota to his cabin. They’d all offered to stick around or come back early to be with her on her birthday, but she politely refused. She had her own plans. Plans that had been in the works for years, but she never had the guts to put them in action- until now. And to her it was now or never. She just hoped that she hadn’t set herself up for an embarrassment or worse yet, a broken heart. A slight shiver ran through her body as she looked up into those breathtaking brown eyes, “Well, I-uh was planning on finishing up this report then rent a movie on the way home.”

“Nope! You’re putting this stuff away for the night and coming with me. Cassie’s at a friend’s house for a few days, so we can have a little party at my house. We can stop at O’Malley’s on the way and pick up a bottle of wine and steak dinners to go.”

Sam’s heart felt as though it had skipped a few beats and she felt a twinge between her legs. She knew that this was just one friend offering to be with another so that they didn’t have to be alone on their birthday, but she couldn’t help but hope that this was Janet’s way of making a move on her. “Are you sure?”

Janet put her hand on her hip and smiled, “If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be asking. Now, put that way and let’s go.”

A few minutes later a very nervous Sam followed Janet out of the Mountain. 

SG1SG1SG1

By eight o’clock that night, the snow was falling heavily outside and the bottle of wine was half empty. They’d eaten their steak dinners at the table and adjourned to the living room to watch television. The program that they’d been watching had ended and the next one wasn’t anything they would care to watch. Janet poured them each another glass of wine while Sam picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels. Despite the cheerfulness of the night, there was a nervous tension hanging in the room. As she flipped through the channels, Sam nervously chewed on her bottom lip and her mind raced. Hints had been dropped throughout the nights from the both of them, but neither of them had flat out said that they wanted something more from the other. Sam wanted to and had come very close a few times before her nerve totally abandoned her. Just when she was about to give up hope that she wasn’t going to get what she really and truly wanted for her birthday, something on the television caught her eye and with eager anticipation she clicked on it.

“Hmm, what’s this, a medical show?” Janet asked then took a sip of wine.

“Um, sort of,” Sam replied innocently hoping that she wasn’t pushing it too hard.

Janet leaned back on the couch and propped her bare feet on the coffee table. Sam watched her out of the corner of her eyes and licked at her lips. She turned her eyes back to the screen to see a nurse escorting a tall brunette into what looked like a gynecologist’s exam room. 

‘Take everything off and put this gown on so that it opens in the front. Dr. Bright will be in in a few minutes,” the nurse instructed the young woman then left the room.

They watched as the woman removed her clothes and folded them neatly into a pile on a nearby chair. Goosebumps formed all over her milky skin as she wrapped the flimsy gown around her naked body before climbing up on the exam table. Sam stole a quick glance at Janet as the female doctor entered the exam room and greeted her patient. She could feel wetness form between her legs when she saw Janet watching the television with an intense interest. 

‘Lie back and open your gown. We’ll start with the breast exam,’ the blonde doctor said in a seductive voice.

Sam picked up her wine glass and took a long drink from it as she watched the scantily clad doctor fondle the other women’s breasts, taking extra time to rub her slender fingers over the erect nipples. 

“That’s not how you do a breast exam,” Janet blurted out as the ‘doctor’ commented on the perkiness of her patient’s breasts.

Sam chuckled, “That’s why it’s called porn, Janet.”

Janet looked at Sam with an obviously fake shocked expression on her face before she too burst out laughing. She gave Sam a playful slap on her leg then turned her attention back to the television.

The ‘doctor’ snapped on a pair of latex gloves from the counter as she looked seductively at her ‘patient’, ‘Put your feet up in the stirrups and slide your bottom all the way to the end of the table.’

“Oh my God! I can’t believe she’s doing that!” Janet scoffed nervously as she watched the ‘doctor’ fondle herself while she watched the young woman’s legs spread wide open once they were in the stirrups before she leaned over and kissed the woman on the lips.

Sam laughed along with Janet, feeling very aroused. She looked over to see Janet licking at her lips and rubbing her forearm discreetly across her breast. The sight made a surge of hope rush through Sam’s body. She shifted in her seat as she watched the ‘doctor’ caress the ‘patient’s’ pussy before she pulled the outer lips apart and run her index finger over her clit. Her arousal was reaching an all-time high and she figured that if she was going to make a move, now would be a good time. So, when the ‘doctor’ leaned over and ran her long tongue over the ‘patient’s’ obviously wet pussy, Sam made her move.

“Um, have you ever kissed a woman before?” Sam asked hoping that she hadn’t made a humongous mistake.

Janet turned toward her as though she was gauging whether or not it was a serious question. “Yes, back when I was in college and then when I was in medical school I fooled around a little with my roommate. Have you?”

Sam got a pensive look on her face and looked down at her glass, “No.”

Janet reached over and cupped her chin in her hand then leaned in to kiss her. At first, Sam was shocked, but got over it quick and returned the kiss. She felt a twinge between her legs as Janet slipped her tongue between her lips. When the need for air became too great, Sam pulled out of the kiss.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I thought-,” Janet stammered as she scooted away from Sam.

Sam reached over and put her hand on Janet’s leg, “No, don’t be. I did want it, but I needed air.”

Janet breathed out a sigh of relief and she inched her way back over to Sam’s side. Sam sat her glass on the coffee table then took Janet’s and did the same. She leaned over for another kiss, glancing at the TV to see the ‘doctor’ slide two fingers into her ‘patient’s’ vagina while she tongue the clit with a fury. 

“Sam,” Janet said breathlessly as she slid her hand down the front of Sam’s chest.

“Yes, Janet, please. It’s what I wanted,” Sam replied then gasped at the feel of Janet’s hand on her breasts.

“Here or the bedroom?”

“Bed,” Sam gasped.

Sam reluctantly pulled herself away from Janet and stood, grabbing her by the hand and leading her toward the bedroom as fast as she possibly could. They kissed and licked at each other as they removed their clothing, tossing it without a care. When they were both totally naked, they fell to the bed. Sam tossed her head back and moaned when Janet slid her tongue down her neck before she put her breast into her mouth. 

“Janet, please,” Sam begged when Janet rubbed her free hand over Sam’s mound while her mouth sucked greedily at her nipple.

Janet looked up at Sam’s face, “In time, love, in time.”

Sam took a sharp intake of breath as Janet slowly moved over to her other breast and engulfed it with her mouth. She felt as though she was going to explode when Janet began to lick her way down to her overly wet pussy. 

“Oh God, Janet!” Sam screamed out when Janet’s hands gently pulled her lips open and her warm tongue darted into Sam’s folds.

Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids as Janet slid two fingers into her vagina, sending her over the edge. She could barely hear the slurping sounds of Janet lapping up the juices that gushed from her opening as the orgasm hit her. Her body jerked and thrashed as Janet continued the oral onslaught without a hint of mercy. Finally, just as Sam thought that she was going to die from the ecstasy, Janet stopped and licked her way back up Sam’s body. The lovers embraced and kissed, their tongues searching and tasting. Sam moaned when she tasted her own juices in Janet’s mouth. When Sam recovered from orgasm, she pulled away from Janet and looked into her velvety brown eyes.

“My turn,” she whispered seductively.

After planting one last kiss on Janet’s lips, Sam made her way down between her lover’s legs. She let out a heavy breath when she looked down at Janet’s sex then gently spread the lips open before taking a moment to feast on it with her eyes. It was more beautiful than she could ever describe and she couldn’t wait to taste it. Janet writhed beneath her hands as she leaned over and dove into the dripping mound. Her tongue searched ever inch, lapping up every drop of moisture that she found before plunging two fingers into Janet’s opening. Her fingers moved in and out at a maddening pace as her tongue danced over Janet’s clit. The sounds of moans and slurping filled the room as Sam continued her feast. 

“Oh! Fuck, Sam!” Janet screamed as her orgasm hit her and Sam hurried to drink every drop of the juices that flooded from Janet’s opening not wanting or daring to waste a single drop. 

When Janet’s orgasm finally ebbed, Sam slinked her way up to her side. They cuddled together and basked in the post-coital bliss. They lay there in silence, just enjoying the feeling of the other’s naked flesh against their own.

“That was wonderful,” Janet said quietly.

“Yes, it was. Well worth waiting for,” Sam replied then nuzzled into Janet’s neck. “Though I’d still like to have an experience what that woman got in the movie.”

“Well, you are due for your yearly exam,” Janet responded in a flirtatious voice.

Sam smiled widely, “Really? Could we really pull it off?”

“There aren’t any cameras in the exam rooms and I’d, of course, have to actually do your exam. Plus you’d have to endure it silently. But, yes I think that we could,” Janet said as she teased Sam’s nipple. 

“Oh thank you, Janet! This is the best birthday ever,” Sam squealed and launched herself onto Janet in a loving hug. “Don’t worry I will pay for the services as soon as we get home.”

SG1SG1SG1

Sam’s heart thumped in her chest as she stepped into the infirmary. It had been a long three days of waiting for this. Sure, she and Janet had had sex over those three days, but this was a whole other kettle of fish. The thought of having a sexual encounter on a military base and running the risk of being caught added to excitement of the fantasy. Though, it may be a bad thing to get too excited because it would make it harder to draw out the experience.

“Hey, Sam,” Janet greeted her as normal as she possibly could. “You know the drill. Gown on, open in front and then up on the table. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

A tingle surged down Sam’s spine and straight to already aroused pussy at hearing Janet nearly repeating the words from the movie. She trembled with anticipation as she undressed and put the skimpy hospital gown on then climbed up onto the exam table. She tried to think of anything, the Goa’uld, the Replicators, to get her mind off this so that she didn’t cum as soon as Janet touched her. It worked until Janet walked back into the room and smiled.

“Has anything changed since I saw you last?” Janet asked.

“Nope, everything’s fine,” Sam replied nervously.

“Good, now lie back and we’ll begin with the breast exam,” Janet instructed then pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

Sam loved the way Janet kept the professional doctor voice up; it added to thrill. She lay back as she was told and shivered as the cool air touched her already sensitive nipples. The breast exam started out as any other normal exam, first one breast fondled then the other. But, it took an erotic turn when Janet bent over and took Sam’s left nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it until it was as hard as a rock and standing at attention before she moved onto the right one. Sam let out a disappointed grunt when Janet straightened up.

“Okay, Major, put your feet in the stirrups and slide your bottom all the way to the end of the table,” Janet told her with a sexy wink.

Sam did as she was told without hesitation, her breath hitching in her chest. Janet’s wink damn near drove her over the edge and she forced images of the Goa’uld into her head as she slid her feet into the stirrups to keep herself from having an orgasm on the spot. Her heartbeat sped up as Janet slid the cart with her supplies on it down to the end of the exam table then sat down on a stool that sat between Sam widely spread legs. Sam began to quiver with need as Janet pulled her lips open slowly and inspected her sex closely, so close that Sam could feel her breath tickling her clit. 

“I’m going to insert the speculum now. I tried to warm it up, but it’s still a bit cold. Just relax.”

Sam really wished that Janet would stop talking, her voice had the tendency to push her close to the edge under normal circumstances and these were far from normal. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips when Janet inserted the cold metal speculum into her vagina and locked it into place. When Janet finished, she unlocked the speculum and slowly slid it out then laid it on the cart.

“Time for the internal exam,” Janet said then licked her lips as she gave Sam a wink.

Sam’s breath quickened as she watched Janet squirt lube onto her fingers and sit back down on the stool before she inserted them into Sam’s vagina in a torturously slow motion. Sam bit her lip in an attempt to stifle a moan as Janet fingers wiggled inside of her while her free hand pressed down on her abdomen. Without warning the pace of Janet’s fingers changed into a rapid in and out motion; curving upward to tickle her g-spot. Her hand flew to her mouth to silence the moans that threatened to come out when the feel of Janet’s warm mouth came down on her mound and sucked madly at Sam’s clit. It was then that Sam wished that she could be outside of her body to watch what was going: her lying naked on an exam table with her legs spread wide while her doctor lover ate at her wet and gaping sex. 

The combination of the vision in her head and the whirlwind motion of Janet’s tongue on her clit, caused Sam’s world to explode as the massive orgasm shook through her body. She bit down on her hand as the juices literally explode from her pussy in a gush that would make Old Faithful look like a drinking fountain. She slowly came down out of her daze thinking how she couldn’t wait until they got home that night so that she could get her hands and her mouth on her lover. But first she had to find a way to go back to work without that ‘I was just wonderfully fucked by my lover’ look on her face.

SG1SG1SG1

That night Sam lay naked in her paramour’s arm, relishing in the warmth of Janet’s flesh against her own. They were both spent after yet another round of passionate love making. She’d made good on her promise to repay her lover as soon as they got home and damn was it good. They’d both agreed that this wasn’t going to be a short term thing and that one day they would retire from the Air Force so that they could marry, to be together forever and openly declare their love. Until then it was going to a hard fight to keep their hands off of each other until they were in the privacy of their home. Sam smiled and nuzzled into her lover’s arms, looking forward to sweet dreams of her future with Janet as she drifted off to sleep.

 

The End


End file.
